gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Unidentified Theron Elite
This unidentified Theron Elite, also referred to as RAAM's Elite Theron Guard and called Elite Grub by Michael Barrick, fought in the Evacuation of Ilima, accompanying Locust General RAAM. He was killed by Zeta-Six near the end of the evacuation. Biography Locust War The Evacuation of Ilima Escorting the Tremor Around ten years after Emergence Day, General RAAM directed a Kryllstorm to assault Ilima City on the Jacinto Plateau. Three hours before the Kryllstorm hit, the Theron Elite emerged in the center of the city alongside RAAM, two Mauler Elites, and a Tremor, which could summon Seeders that could ink out the sky. The Theron Elite followed RAAM as they escorted the Tremor to the first Seeder emergence point. The Theron Elite watched as RAAM flipped over a vehicle that was in his way as well as seeing him direct his Kryll to kill a lone Gear soldier that was standing watch on a barrier that closed off the road. After watching the Gear get killed, he observed as RAAM smashed through a COG defensive barrier that they needed to get past. The Theron Elite then helped to defend the Tremor from a large number of Gears as it planted a Thumper to summon a Seeder. They then preceded to kill another large group of Gears that attempted to stop the Tremor; once the group of Gears were killed, the Tremor finally summoned a Seeder to their location. The Theron Elite followed RAAM through a large door that had opened to escort the Tremor to the next emergence point. Once through the door, the group of Locust encountered another large group of Gears; this time, however, a few of them were wielding One-Shots. The Theron Elite fought alongside RAAM and the Mauler Elites. Once they had finished off the rest of the ground troops, a King Raven arrived as reinforcements. The Theron Elite watched as RAAM ordered his Kryll to attack the Raven, causing enough damage to the helicopter to cause it to spin out of control and crash into a building next to the group of Locust. The Theron Elite then followed RAAM to the next area, watching RAAM kick a van through a large door clearing a path for him and the rest of the group. Arriving at the second emergence point, they then proceeded to protect the Tremor as it summoned another Seeder to the area. As the group started to make their way to the third emergence point in the area, they were confronted by a Gear in a Silverback. However, it didn't take long for RAAM to dispose of him and carry on. The Theron Elite, along with the rest of the Locust, repelled the Gears' counterattack long enough for the Tremor to summon the third Seeder in this area.RAAM's Shadow: Darkness Spreads Assault on Alpha Checkpoint An hour after this, the Theron Elite emerged alongside RAAM, the two Mauler Elites and the Tremor at a COG evacuation outpost. They quickly smashed through the initial defences. The Theron Elite, along with the others, guarded the Tremor as it planted another Thumper to summon a Seeder. COG reinforcements arrived, but they were all defeated, and another Seeder emerged, deploying more Nemacyst to ink up the sky. The Theron Elite noticed an Armadillo APC ram the next barrier to allow COG reinforcements to get through. The group of Locust quickly dealt with the Gears and the one Silverback with help from the Nemacysts the Seeder was firing. They then preceded to move to the next emergence point located near Ilima city hall. Once RAAM had smashed through another barrier, the Theron Elite engaged another group of Gears that were at the emergence point. The battle didn't last long as the Gears were all wiped out quickly. However, once the Tremor arrived to plant the Thumper, the group of Locust noticed a King Raven inbound to their location. The Raven dropped off two Silverbacks and a squad of Elite Onyx Guards. As the group of Locust battled the newly arrived reinforcements, they didn't notice as a second squad of Onyx Guards ambushed them from a nearby garage door. The Theron Elite and the others finished off the Onyx Guards as the next two Seeders emerged in the vicinity along with RAAM's personal Reaver mount. However, the sky was not yet dark enough, so the group was ordered to summon one last set of Seeders to make sure the sky was covered in Ink.RAAM's Shadow: Under the Shadow Assault on the Orphanage Zero hour; after converting City Hall into a Seeder stronghold, the group then separated, with the Theron Elite leading the two Mauler Elites and the Tremor to finish summoning the last set of Seeders, while RAAM went to the Children's School of Hope to confront Zeta-Six. The Theron Elite succeeded in his mission to summon the rest of the Seeders; he then goes on a rampage killing any remaining humans in the area. Once Zeta-Six were cut off from Doctor Wisen's orphanage, the Theron Elite began to stalk the Gear squad through the city. He gained the squad's attention by brutally killing a pair of Gears, with Minh Young Kim and Michael Barrick shocked at what had happened and commenting on the fact that he looked tough. Once Zeta had killed both the Mauler Elites, the Theron Elite yelled vengeance in anger of its killed comrades. He then ducked into a nearby building. He then ran by the squad inside the Super Snacks market trying to lure the group into a confrontation with him at the entrance of the sewers.RAAM's Shadow: Kryllstorm Battle With Zeta Squad The Theron Elite then waited for Zeta to arrive at the top of a large platform above the sewer drain. Once they arrived, the Theron Elite repelled down using a grappling hook, and then engaged the squad. During the battle, he would attack the squad mostly using his Torque Bow and Kryll Grenades, however once the Gears put a few good hits into him, he fell down to his knees. He then activated a Kryll Grenade on himself to summon the Kryll so he could command them to protect him as they surrounded him forming a barrier similar to how they did with General RAAM. This gave the Theron Elite enough time to retreat into the sewer to recover for a few minutes. While recovering from his injuries, it ordered groups of Tickers to attack Zeta. After he recovered, he rushed out of the sewers to attack Zeta again, but similar to the last time the squad put some more hits into his thick armor making him retreat again under the safety of the Kryll. He then ordered another set of Tickers to attack Zeta, however this time he also ordered a group of Grapplers to attack the squad. After recovering, he made one final attack before being defeated by the squad.RAAM's Shadow: Kryllstorm Death at the hands of Barrick As the Theron Elite lay on the ground in pain, Cpl. Michael Barrick walked up to him and stated that he had a big mouth and that he would put the barrel of his gun in it. Barrick then kicked the Theron Elite over and brutally executed him with his Lancer's Chainsaw Bayonet, killing the Theron Elite. Personality and Traits This Theron Elite wielded a Torque Bow, a Gorgon Submachine Gun, Kryll Grenades and a seemingly-personalized Sawed-Off Shotgun, equipped with bayonets. In addition to being a proficient soldier, he also knew how to operate a Silverback exo-suit. Interestingly, he was also able to manipulate the Kryll to some degree, similar to how General RAAM could control them. However he was nowhere near as skilled at controlling them as the general, needing to use the Kryll Grenade even just to first summon them to him. Once they were near him, he was then able to command them to protect him from Zeta for a short while, so he retreated to recover. This Theron Elite was very loyal to General RAAM, following any order that his general gave to him. He was also a merciless killing machine, killing squad upon squad of Gears and even killing a couple of Elite Onyx Guards. He seamlessly killed a pair of Gears that were just apparently in his way to get Zeta-Six's attention. This Theron Elite was also shown to be cunning, leading Zeta into the sewer entrance so he could ambush them in the middle of their battle with multiple groups of Tickers that were hidden in the pipes. Game Strategies To fight the Theron Elite, the primary strategy is to shoot him when he is not surrounded by Kryll. After being shot enough, he will run off and the player will have to deal with waves of Tickers and Locust soldiers after which the Theron Elite will return. This repeats multiple times until the Theron Elite is finally downed. Once the Theron Elite is down, to kill him the player has to use Execution which results in the same Chainsaw Bayonet Execution used on any other downed enemy in the game. Behind the scenes *So far this Unidentified Theron Elite has been the only Theron Elite to appear in any of the Gears of War campaigns. Appearances *''RAAM's Shadow'' References Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Locust Characters